Lo que siento en realidad
by ClaireR6
Summary: Songfic que narra los verdaderos pensamientos de Ryuichi cuando está cerca de Shuichi.


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Shu-chan na no da!- Cantante y conejo cayeron encima del pelirrosa, quedando tendido en el suelo con ambos encima.- ¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó Ryuichi con una sonrisa aniñada.

"_Cuando sé que esta es la única forma de acercarme a ti, de no intimidarte con mi presencia, me gustaría dejar de ser Sakuma Ryuichi. Daría mi vida a cambio de que por un momento fueras capaz de enfrentar la realidad; mi realidad. Pero tú no me quieres a mi, por eso prefieres mis niñerías, mis na no das. Y yo lo sé, pero no me importa si así me dejas acercarme un poco más a ti. Cuantas veces he envidiado a Yuki Eiri, cuantas veces he deseado ser él para poder tenerte."_

- Yo... er... Sakuma-san...- Tartamudeó el pequeño ruborizado por tener tan cerca de su ídolo.

- Sólo un poquito...- Pidió con los ojos cristalizados.- ¿O es que ya no le gusto a Shu-chan?

- Cla... Claro que me gustas... Está bien... Pero solo un ratito...

Ante la respuesta del pequeño, el castaño se levantó dando saltitos y tirando por los aires al conejito.

- ¡Wiiiii! ¡Kumagoro! ¡Shuichi va a jugar con nosotros!

"_Que inocente eres. Pero es eso precisamente lo que te hace especial, lo que provoca que desee protegerte, mimarte... quererte. Sobretodo cuando te veo llorar, sufrir y hundirte por su culpa. Me gustaría enseñarte que yo no soy igual, que yo sí te valoro, que nunca te haría sufrir... Porqué te quiero de verdad. Desearía poder tenerte aunque solo fuera una noche, para poder creer que por una vez me perteneciste, aún sabiendo que es todo una ilusión."_

- ¿Te gusta?- una sincera sonrisa se esbozó en los labios del pequeño mientras le mostraba a su dios un dibujo de Kumagoro.

- ¡Sí! ¡A Kumagoro le gusta mucho! ¿Quieres ver el mío?- Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento del chico.

Sakuma sonrió mostrando un gran dibujo de ambos cantando y brillando.

- ¡Que bonito Sakuma-san!- Afirmó con una expresión tierna y amigable.

"_Por mucho que quiera engañarme, es evidente que nunca podrá ser. Porqué tu a quien quieres es a él. Y sé que si te confesara mis sentimientos te haría daño. Me muero por gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo más que a nada, pero si lo hiciera te perdería del todo. Me pregunto qué pasaría si me hubieras conocido antes que a él. Qué pasaría si las circunstancias fueran otras."_

- Shuichi...- Dijo mostrando una expresión seria de mirada penetrante.

El pelirrosa lo miró confuso y empezó a ponerse nervioso, siempre le pasaba cuando se veía frente a ese hombre que era casi el centro de su vida, que lo moldeó a su semejanza sin siquiera saberlo.

"_No... no puedo... No debo hacerte esto."_

- ¡Vamos a cantar no da!- Gritó retomando su aniñada expresión.

- Ha... Hai...- Respondió viéndose arrastrado literalmente hasta la sala de grabación.

(Anti-Nostalgic)

**Tomei ga yozora somete  
Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na**

Nani kani obiteru jibuun ga chotto iya ni naru  
Tsugeru omoi to ni nokoshita hibi ni whoa whoa  
Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itaku naru  
Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru

"_Porque esta es la única manera de sentirte, como una forma de hacerte el amor, el único momento en que puedo ser yo, transmitirte lo que siento realmente. Pero tú no te das cuenta, eres demasiado inocente y confiado… algún día eso te hará daño."_

**Toozakaru kumo ni nosete  
Boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi  
Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki  
Todoku hazu mo nai koto datto wakatteiru**

**Nandaka koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshiku naru  
Kimi no soba ni ireru dakede boku wa whoa whoa  
Dareka ga tooi kakeru ikutsu ga motto hoshiku naru  
Kieru kage ni mabushisa sugiru hibi wo utsushiteru**

"_Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento, de cómo me hechizas con tu profunda mirada, con esas ganas de vivir, de luchar; con tu gran carisma y tu arrulladora personalidad. Que tu vitalidad me traspasa la piel y se queda en mí, siendo ya como una droga de la que no quiero prescindir. Tú eres quien me da fuerzas para seguir con todo, para poder entregarme al cantar con la esperanza de transmitirte todo esto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me haces falta, de que por ti volví a cantar, sólo por sentirte como te siento ahora. Y por ti lo dejaría de nuevo sin dudarlo. Solo por ti."_

**Nani kani obiteru jibuun ga chotto iya ni naru  
Tsugeru omoi to ni nokoshita hibi ni whoa whoa  
Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itaku naru  
Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

- Ya es tarde Sakuma-san, me tengo que ir... O Yuki se enfadará.

- ¿Tan pronto? Bueeeeeeeno... ¡Pero otro día volvemos a cantar! ¡Ha sido divertido no da!

- Sí... Hasta mañana Sakuma-san.

Shuichi hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, cogió sus cosas y se marchó dejando a su ídolo solo de nuevo.

- Otra vez igual...- Susurró mirando la puerta por donde el muchacho acababa de desaparecer.- Me sonríes, estás un rato conmigo, me hago ilusiones y te vas. Te marchas a los brazos de ese hombre que no te valora, que te daña.

Ryuichi apretó el puño por la impotencia que sentía bajo aquella situación.

Suspiró pesadamente y tras unos segundos se decidió.

- Sí. Lo haré.

Cogió el cuaderno donde momentos antes había estado dibujando y empezó a escribir.

(Predilection)

PREDILECTION

Después de una eternidad, la noche terminará

Y cuando pase, ya no habrá salida.

No cambiaría por nada el tiempo que pasamos

Cuando aún no había protección.

Me gustaría marcarte de alguna manera para permanecer en ti

Encerrándote en mi propio ideograma

Y cuando pasa, grito y cansado cierro los ojos.

Nunca escuchaba a nadie y me excedía en mi predilección.

Aunque me des tu cariño, esto no es posible.

Bajo estas circunstancias,

El amor que le das a él es superior.

No es suficiente, son más que palabras

No me abandones, quiero que esto sea revelado

Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre.

Los ojos me miras fijamente como la primera vez que me viste.

Yo nací solo para traicionar

Al fin y al cabo, mis labios son amargos.

Estás confuso en una nube donde pierdes la razón

Sumido en tu insensata predilección.

No hay luces ni formas

Desde esta habitación

Ven a rescatarme rápido.

No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche,

No me abandones, aún intento llegar hasta ti,

Una noche más ¿Quién de los dos escapará?

Me gustaría saber la verdad.

No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad

No me abandones, yo limpiaré y evitaré tu dolor

Una noche más de verdadero amor

¿Alguna vez serás mío?

Desde que esto empezó

Ya todo estaba perdido

Este juego parece no terminar nunca ¿Cuándo lo hará?

No es suficiente, son más que palabras

No me abandones, quiero que esto sea revelado

Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre.

Los ojos me miras fijamente como la primera vez que me viste

No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche,

No me abandones, aún intento llegar hasta ti,

Una noche más ¿Quién de los dos escapará?

Me gustaría saber la verdad.

No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad

No me abandones, yo limpiaré y evitaré tu dolor

Una noche más de verdadero amor

¿Alguna vez serás mío?

No es suficiente

No me abandones

Una noche más

No es suficiente

No me abandones

Una noche más

No es suficiente


End file.
